Molded inkjet printheads have been developed to break the connection between the size of the printhead die needed for the ejection chambers and the spacing needed for fluidic fan-out. The new molded printheads enable the use of tiny printhead die “slivers” such as those described in international patent application number PCT/US2013/046065, filed Jun. 17, 2013 titled Printhead Die.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.